


Opportunity.

by TheAngryOne



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Invader zim rapr, M/M, PWP, RaPr, Tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryOne/pseuds/TheAngryOne
Summary: Red thought he could get some work done, Purples boredom says otherwise.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 12 years since I wrote a lemon, and this was the end of that boring streak. Decided, bugger it, let's go all out.

He was accustomed to having people grovel before him, throw themselves in his path in order to appease him. No one acted otherwise. Even foreign races treated him with the same mix of fear and respect- you bend over backwards to keep an Almighty Tallest happy.

Purple was the exception.

One thing Red was  _ not _ accustomed to was someone being brave enough to oppose him. Someone arrogant or stupid enough to try and  _ command  _ him. Turns out, Purple had at least one-possibly both- of those traits. Proven in this moment, as he had Red pinned beneath him, stomach against a forgotten console, with Purples own body flush against the trapped Irkens back. 

They’d  _ tested _ each other in this way so many times. The primitive, intoxicating acts of foreplay and sex that only Irkens of their stature were allowed to indulge in. It was all tame and innocent, like nervous teenagers they had kissed and nipped, touched and stroked, once being brave enough to learn that Purples thin, coiling tongue could reach  _ deep  _ within Red- but this act had taken the latter by surprise.

Alone in a secluded room, Red had been idly reading on a tablet. He had realised long ago that he needed to be alone in order to concentrate, with even lesser drones capable of distracting him from focusing on matters of the Empire. Purple was far more of an issue- especially with his new found fun, which  _ required  _ Reds presence. 

The crimson ruler was hard to surprise, but Purple was ironically known for his skill in stealth. Red hadn’t even registered his presence until he’d been thrust onto the console ahead of him, Purples hot, panting breath beside his head, body flush against his and claws quick to hitch up his skirt and focus on his leggings.

Whatever snap Red had prepared, the protest he had for his co-rulers actions, promptly died in his throat as Purples actions overwhelmed him. He managed no more than a startled cry, a sudden and unfamiliar sensation of  _ fullness  _ within an alien place.

Purple hissed a breath through his teeth, clearly relieved already- though his remaining frustration was clear in the way his claws grappled onto Reds own, pinning his hands against the console. He leaned closer to his partner and ran his tongue along the base of the antenna by his head.

Red let out an embarrassing squeak as Purple shifted against him, the movement emphasising the sensation he was trying to comprehend- here he had been, minding his own business and trying to get work done- and now he was pinned down with Purples hips flush against his, a delightfully hard object pressing deeper into his sensitive body-

“Pur!” He snapped, attempting to elbow the body behind him. His own action thrusting Purples member a little bit deeper and Red fell forwards again with a whimper. The asshole… Until now the most he’d had to accommodate was Purples tongue and prying claws. The claws had been uncomfortable- too hard, and the constant fear of being cut somewhere so sensitive prevented Red from getting invested- and though the tongue had been rather enjoyable, it was  _ nothing _ compared to what Purple was attempting to thrust into him without any warning.

Not that his partner seemed to care, he rocked his hips as if to emphasise that. Red clawed reactively at the console, trying to inch away from the intrusion and allow his body more time to accommodate.

Purples claws moved to his partners waist and gripped tightly. 

“Stay still, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Purple, i’m going to make yo-”

He wasn’t allowed to finish the threat as Purples hips rocked again, thrusting a little bit deeper. Red cried out- it had already been so much.

“Want to say that again? I didn’t hear you. I was too busy  _ fucking _ you.”

Red grit his teeth. Obviously, any snaps he had would be met with  _ this _ treatment. Not that he minded, Purples member had penetrated deep enough to make Reds knees weak, the lilac appendage quivered and explored on its own, not yet needing to be hard enough to thrust, and it coiled and slid within the pink walls, stimulating Red in an intoxicating way.

He was too caught up in the sensation to realise that Purple had  _ stopped  _ his advances. He was waiting patiently for a response from his partner, intending to draw this game out as much as possible. The stimulation of the exploring tentacle within him was beginning to get to Red, exciting him, but the coiling and writhing was not giving the friction he needed and he was starting to get frustrated.

His annoyed wriggling and whimpers caused Purple to smile, and he questioned teasingly. “Well? Weren’t you saying something?”

Red stilled in an effort to regain his composure, as best he could while pinned down at his lovers mercy, half-filled with the others dick and already losing himself.

“Come on, Red, help me out here-” He leaned in closer again, running his tongue teasingly up the side of the others face. 

“I cut you off with, ya know… Fucking.”

His hips moved again and he pulled out enough to make Red wild. His voice was low and husky.

“Say it for me, Red. I know you want me to keep going.”

The assaulted Irken blushed furiously, like fire erupting across his face. He knew  _ exactly _ what Purple wanted to hear, he’d already played this game during their little experiments. He also knew that Purple was capable and cruel enough to keep this up until Red broke, and he had no way of escaping before then.

“ _ Say it.” _

“... F… Fuck me, Purple. There.” He growled, trying to push his hips back against his lover, needing so desperately to have more. But Purples hold was tight on his waist. “Get on with it, will you?”

“Nope!” Purple replied so sickly sweetly, antenna perked up in self-satisfaction. “Don’t call me Pur, you  _ know _ what I want to hear.”

Red compared his options. He  _ could _ just gut Purple for this embarrassment and carry on with his day, but he’d be left very horny and dissatisfied, knowing that  _ only _ Purple would be able to sate him. He  _ could _ try to fight the idiot and get what he needed on his own, but it would be hard to get off  _ and  _ stop Purple from taking control again. Or he could just play this demeaning game and get everything he needed at the cost of his own self-respect.

“Fuck me.” He said breathily, crimson eyes locking onto lilac as he turned enough to glance at the Irken leaning over his shoulder. “ _ My Tallest _ .”

He could practically  _ feel _ the smug smile on his partners face. He didn’t have the time to be angry about it, as Purple began to move again, thrusting in slowly-  _ agonisingly _ slowly- until he was fully sheathed. He gasped and licked his lips, admiring the sight of their bodies connected.

However Reds impatience was already mounting once more, he moved his legs in unease, trying to get his hips grinding against Purples member- but the Irkens hold on him was still too tight. To his growing anger he realised that Purple was  _ watching _ him intently. The bastard was  _ enjoying  _ his desperation.

He lifted his chest from the console with the intent of turning to bark at his partner to get to it- but Purples claws suddenly left his hips and went to Reds shoulders, slamming him back down with alarming speed and vigor. 

Red startled cry was cut short by a sharp moan as Purple pulled out to the tip with sudden intensity, sending a wave of pleasure rocking through the pinned Irken. The humiliation and waiting all seemed to be worth it for that one movement.

Moving his claws back to Reds hips, Purple thrust in again- tantalisingly slowly. Earning a whimper, and a writhe from his partner. It wasn’t enough, he  _ knew _ it wasn’t enough, but watching Red squirm was satisfying for him for the moment.

As a test, he pulled out again and thrust  _ deep  _ into his partners body, quickly and roughly. Red arched and cried out, claws scraping along the console and leaving deep scratches along the glass and metal. 

Oh  _ yeah, _ Purple liked that. Though he couldn’t keep himself from asking, too…

“You like that, Red?”

His lithe tongue flicked along the others antenna as he allowed him time to respond.  _ He  _ had all the time in the world, willing to stay deep within the others body for a  _ long  _ time to savour the sensation of muscles moving around his member. He knew Red needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He also knew he was more cruel than Red was patient.

“Want me to do it again?” He purred out the prompt.

The internal struggle he  _ knew  _ was playing beneath him made him smile. Red  _ hated _ this sort of treatment, to be demeaned and embarrassed, and especially having something he wanted dangled so close to him. But Purple also knew his mate well enough to know that Red was enjoying  _ every  _ moment of being dominated.

He just wouldn’t admit to it.

He’d use that voice in better ways, then. Purple pushed hard against Reds hips, forcing the other even closer to the console and penetrating slightly deeper- barely able to reach further, already being so deep, but it felt like so much more to Red. 

As his partner moaned, Purple pulled out again and finally- to Reds relief-  _ finally _ started a steady pace. Quick and rough, Purple had no intention of being sweet and gentle. He wanted to fuck, and he wanted to  _ now. _

Reds whimpers became cries from the rough assault, Purples claws moving to his head and keeping him down- allowing him to thrust hard and deep with an unrelenting pace.

The tight walls squeezed delightfully around his member. A sweet-smelling, wet substance dripping down their legs and eliciting the primal noises of  _ sex  _ with every thrust, the movements becoming quicker and more fluid thanks to the natural lubricant and the pace quickening. Purple began to whine himself, every high point in his ragged breathing accompanied by a pitched whimper. Red was completely lost beneath him, long since abandoned keeping his composure as he moaned and cried, staring unseeing and glassy ahead of him as Purples claws pulled his antenna back.

Claws scraped in time with the thrusts. Purple craned over his lovers body, wrapping his arms around the chest beneath him and burying his face in the crook of the others neck. His pace was growing sloppy and desperate as he grew closer to the end. The slick substance from Reds body was coating his legs, dripping down onto his boots and splattering as he thrust. It was  _ delightful _ . He nuzzled into his partners neck and let his tongue loll, moving his hips relentlessly as he desperately took everything he needed from his lovers body, fucking him hard. One hand snaked free of Reds chest and down his body, feeling for the dripping entrance and wrapping around the hard, slick member and pumping it quickly.

It was all it took to push Red to tipping, he cried out wildly and let his body go slack against the console as he came  _ hard _ , sticky liquid dripping along Purples claws.

The other had not yet had his fill, grinding hard against his lovers hips, he squeezed his body closer and thrust sloppily, moaning in time against Reds skin. The feeling was  _ everything _ he hoped it would be, the tight, quivering muscles around his member stimulating him delightfully and their natural lubricant making it all so  _ easy _ . He bit into the others neck roughly, drawing blood in an instant- his climax approaching rapidly. The last few thrusts were quick and deep, making sure to fill his lover as much as possible as he orgasmed, the sudden release filling and overflowing, spurting against his hips and down his thighs. He too went limp, allowing both of them to fall to their knees against the console. Panting and sweaty, covered in an excessive amount of bodily fluids, Purple still sheathed deep.

A sudden blow ruined their cathartic moment as Red felt the need to elbow Purple straight in his tranquil face. The latter squealed and glared, meeting the gaze shot over Reds shoulder.

“You could have given me some warning.” Red growled.

Rubbing his sore face, Purple whinged back, “you could have too!”

“That’s a bit different to  _ fucking _ someone who didn’t even know you were there!”

“Hey,” Purple smirked playfully, trailing his claws along the ridges of Reds corset. “You liked it. I know you did.”

“Well… Yeah. But my point still stands.”   
“So no more random fucking?”   
“... I never said that.”

Wiping a sticky substance from his hands onto his robes, Red nudged Purple away roughly. He moved to stand, but his legs promptly buckled and he barely caught himself on the console in time, blushing as he realised he was in the same vulnerable position as before. With a groan of frustration he dropped to sit at Purples level again and hooked his claws onto the others armor, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his body.

“It won’t hurt to sit for a bit. I’m  _ never  _ going to get work done like this.”

Purple cuddled into his lovers embrace, giggling as he pointed at something on the floor- Red followed the gesture to find his tablet discard, the screen cracked and flickering.

“No, you really won’t.”


End file.
